The separation of 3
by LrLover444
Summary: Leo and his parents find out Agent Graham separated Adam,Bree and Chase. What will Leo do? What happens when someone rescues the 3 bionics? More characters than shown. Bree and OC and Chase and OC
1. Chapter 1 family finds out

The Separation of 3

chapter 1 family finds out

Leo was sitting in his bedroom watching the Sf Giants game on his Tv. His mom and Mr. Davenport came in, Tasha was looking nervous and Davenport was looking afraid. " Leo come out to the living room please" Tasha said. She turned the Tv on and the latest news was on. Leo stared at the news story in shock. The breaking news report was Government Agent Separates Bionic Kids. Leo collapsed into his mom's shoulder,not able to contain the feelings he had then. Tears started to fall down his face as his mom handed him some tissues. He went to his bedroom and cried into his pillow. 15 minutes later his mom brought him some dinner and he ate everything. He then went to sleep after doing last mounted homework for math. In the morning he ate pancakes, eggs,and orange juice. " bye mom see you after school" he said as he super sped to school.


	2. Chapter 2 escaping and bionic battle

The Separation of 3

chapter 1 family finds out

Leo was sitting in his bedroom watching the Sf Giants game on his Tv. His mom and Mr. Davenport came in, Tasha was looking nervous and Davenport was looking afraid. " Leo come out to the living room please" Tasha said. She turned the Tv on and the latest news was on. Leo stared at the news story in shock. The breaking news report was Government Agent Separates Bionic Kids. Leo collapsed into his mom's shoulder,not able to contain the feelings he had then. Tears started to fall down his face as his mom handed him some tissues. He went to his bedroom and cried into his pillow. 15 minutes later his mom brought him some dinner and he ate everything. He then went to sleep after doing last mounted homework for math. In the morning he ate pancakes, eggs,and orange juice. " bye mom see you after school" he said as he super sped to school.

chapter 2 Escaping And Big Time Trouble

Leo's POV

I walked into school as I got strange looks from people. Perry came out and said 12:10 dismissal because today was the start of summer and this will be fun and no summer school. Kids around me were cheering. I went to History. We were learning about the civil Rights movement. We had a quiz and it had 20 questions about the people involved and thing that happened during that time. I finished 5 minutes early and I started to write a extra credit report. As soon as I finished the report I handed it in. I then went to my other classes and went home. I went to the lab to train when I saw a girl walking up the stairs and she knocked on the door. I let her in. " who are you?" I asked. " I'm Donald's lab asisstaint Lily" the girl replied. She went to the lab and Donald said that she would start tomorrow. she then left and I went to my room to write a letter to my siblings.

Bree's POV

" go into your cells!" I heard a voice say. I woke up to find myself in some sort of cell with 3 other kids. I saw Adam, Chase , and a girl on a small bed. She said her name was Cassie and she had bionics like us. We were at a goverment facility. I breathed a big puff of air and the cell disappeared completely. We ran outside as Adam knocked every agent coming his way. " everyone grab on" I said. I super sped us back home. We went down to the lab and went to sleep. When Leo came down to the lab he ran upstairs. 3 agents came and took Adam and Chase away. I told her she could use Chase's capsule.

Cassie's POV

the girl named Bree told me I could use the right capsule. She made some changes to it and I got in and changed clothes. we then got taken back to the government place we were at to start. we then got our dinner and started to eat. our food was in baskets. it was a cheeseburger, fruit,cheese, a bag of jellybeans, another bag of m&ms, and 10 bottles of water. Bree then took out her phone and started texting her dad. " who is your dad?" I asked Bree. " Donald Davenport, famous scientist and inventor. " wow pretty cool", I told her. " hey did you know that i have 3 cousins and they are the long lost davenport bionics" i said. we then went to sleep 30 minutes later.


End file.
